Pernicious
by xEdwardsGoldsworthyx
Summary: Do you really think he's good? Do you honestly think you can change him? He's nothing but a psychopath. Based on a true story


**A/N: Well uhm …. Hi… As must of you know I decided to take a few time off writing fanfiction, simply because Degrassi was being a little shit and I just didn't have it in me to write a good chapter. Don't worry though, I never not once stopped writing, in fact I've been working on this first chapter for about a month. So before I introduce my newest story there are a few thing I need to clarify: **

**The description says "based on a true story" and that's because I decided to tell the beautiful yet tragic love story of one of my friends and turn it into an Eclare fanfiction. I want to emphasize on the word **_**based, **_**what you're about to read is based on the life of my friend, some events will be similar to the ones she experienced but they're not going to be the same. I will also be using ideas from other places as well to keep this story going, **

**In order to tell the story the way it's meant to be told, on every chapter I will add one or two questions that the lovely real life Clare was kind enough to answer. In order to keep her identity hidden from unwanted eyes I decided to call her Emma. **

**This is rated "M" for a reason. I will deal with a lot of mature topics such as; Drug use, sex, murder, etc. So I don't want to see reviews about this because you've been warned.**

**I am currently in High School, I have honors classes, college prep courses and they're honestly kicking my behind, I will try to update as fast as I can, but if I'm a little late I apologize in advanced.**

**The chapters will alternate between Eli and Clare's POV. This first chapter will be told through the eyes of the our favorite goth boy Elijah Goldsworthy **

**Enjoy the story my dears, I hope it just as much as I do. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_**Me: What was your first impression of him?**_

_Emma: I had heard so much about him, but since I was never Ms. Popularity or the relevant one at school I never gave it much thought, I thought that all the rumors were just that, rumors. I would have never suspected that they were true. I guess my first impression was that he wasn't the heartless monster or insensitive bad ass everyone though he was, and just like always; I was right. _

_**Me: Do you regret not walking away after you found out the truth about him?**_

_Emma: Never._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter 1: Does this darkness have a name?**

You would think that after living in the city for almost sixteen years I would learn to bring a jacket with me every time I go out, especially when it's three in the morning and I'm about to run one of the famous "night errands". They're nothing special, in fact it's kind of boring which doesn't surprise me because lately they have turned into a routine, it feels like I've walked these streets a million times when I know for a fact that I had never been to this part of the city before. I sighed in frustration and rubbed my hands together in an attempt to keep myself warm "You're awfully quit tonight" Miles points out as he walked next to me. "You're normally yapping about God know what, and tonight" he pauses for a dramatic effect and looks at me waiting for a reaction, and he said exactly what I did "Nothing". I let out a small chuckle and playfully hit his right arm. I have learned to like Miles over the course of the years, he was the youngest one to get involved with us and he has proven to be a very efficient member of the family. The main reason why I think they assigned us as partners is because we both have what one would call 'a fucked up background'. According to Miles, his dad used to beat him up whenever he felt like it, but legend says that there was something more. Some people think that Miles' dad was an alcoholic, and that one night after too many glasses of wine he decided to take his abuse to the next level, Miles denies it all and I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. We walk side by side and I think about what he just said. He's right, I have been quiet but only because the cold is killing me, it feels as if someone were cutting my skin with a paper thin razor, what the hell was I thinking? "We're here, Writer Boy" he informed me as we stood in front of poorly painted house.

Miles knocked on the door so fucking hard I was afraid that he would wake up the entire neighborhood. Out of the house came out a very surprised, very pale Dave Turner. He gave Miles a terrified look and then looked at me trying to get some compassion. Dave and I have known each other since we were both freshmen at Degrassi, I remember hanging out with him and asking his dad to give me the tour of what I used think was the coolest cop car ever. "Eli, M-Miles" he stuttered still trying to believe that we were inform of him. "What are you two doing here?"

"It's Tuesday Dave" Miles said in an innocent voice "Do you have our money?"

"N-No" Dave said sounding pained and for a second I almost pitted him, _almost. _"Please, I just need a couple of days… I swear I will pay you every cent I owe"

"Tsk, tsk" Miles shook his head and looked at the ground "This is your fifth extension, you know Jay doesn't like late business" Miles placed his hands on Dave's back, walked him out of the house and lead him to him to the garage. I followed after them and leaned against the wall wanting this errand to be over so I could go home and burry myself under twenty blankets "You know your friend Adam is quite loquacious, he told us that you have been spilling to your dad about us and the business, you know how much we hate narks around here" I watched as Miles threw the older boy on the ground and before Dave had a chance to prove himself he pulled out a hand gun from his left pocket pointing it as his head. "Please… don't…. come on guys please" Dave begged tears running down his face "Good-bye Nark" says Miles before pulling the trigger. The sound of the bullet echoedthrough the streets and I watched the blood pour out of my old friends head. I shoved my hand in my pockets still trying to make the cold go away. "Let's go before people start asking questions" Miles said turning to me

"Okay" I say with a small nod as we're about to leave I turn around and face the younger boy "Wait" I say and he raises an eyebrow at me "Get his jacket, I'm freezing my ass off" He rolls his eyes but does what he's told. Once I have Dave's jacket on me I smile inwardly feeling the heat starting to take over my body.

"Better?" Miles questioned

"Much"

We walk away from the crime scene ready to go to our next stop.

_._

_._

_._

_Mom stop! Mom stop please! Mom!_

I woke up in sweat and tears feeling the anxiety creeping on my back, it was the same nightmare, it always was. I remember everything; the screams, the blood, the pain. It happen after my father died. After we was checked into the hospital for what his used to call "his not-so-sexy-days"

The medical reports read "Lung cancer", the funny part is that I used to make his life hell by telling him that one today those stupid tobacco tubes would kill him, I guess life is sweetly ironic that way. I remember breaking down after hearing the news, how is a thirteen year old supposed to handle the news that his dad is gone? That his favorite superhero will no longer save the world? I remember collapsing on the floor and tugging on my hair cursing God for taking the most precious thing I had away from me , that was the day I decided to stop believing in a higher power, it was all pointless. It doesn't matter whether you believe in God or not, at the end of the day you're going to die or someone else is, leaving you and your loved ones with a hole in your heart that will never be replaced.

Exactly one week after my father died my mom decided that it would be a great idea to play with sharp objects. Coming home after school and finding your mom half dead on the kitchen floor with two vertical lines across her wrist can really fuck a person up. And those are the memories that will haunt me forever.

"_Mom. Mom. Are you okay?"_

"_Eli go to your room!" _

"_Mom, fuck, you're hurt" _

"_I said go to your room Elijah!" _

"_But.. mom"_

"_GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM!?"_

I tried my best to go back to sleep but my brain keeps re-playing the horrible images in my head, I don't know how long I stayed up for but next thing I knew my alarm clock was going off telling me that it was time to go to school. I dressed myself in my regular black attire and took and bolted downstairs. As soon as I climbed down the stairs I found my mom watching the news with her hand over her mouth.

"Eli, did you hear? Someone killed Dave Turner. You remember him right?" She questioned as if I could forget.

_In the boy's room, officers found over 3 pounds of illegal substances and over 1,500 dollars in cash stashed away. After obtaining said information, we think it's fair to say that, seventeen year old Dave Turner was involved in major illegal activities. Another tragic event strikes our small community. Back to you John._

My mother turned off the television and I could see a few tears running down her face "Did you know about that?" she asked still in disbelief "About Dave's drugs? Was he a druggie?"

"No, mom. I haven't talked to him in over two years" I lied "It's such as shame that he had to die, I'm going to pass officer Turners office and give him my condolences" I tried my best to sound sincere and since I was the best actor in the world she bought it.

CeeCee simply nodded and kissed my cheek goodbye telling me to be safe at school. I grabbed Dave's jacket from the couch and CeeCee eyed me curiously "Where did that come from?"

"A friend gave it to me" I responded before walking out the door.

**A/N: Sorry this was short and a little confusing, I just wanted to give you all a scoop of what Eli's life is like. I love writing AU because what's better than a psychopathic Eli? More of Elis past and motives will be explained in further chapters. **

**Until next time, lovelies!**

**Don't forget to Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
